vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Todd (Arkham Series)
|-|Arkham Knight= |-|Red Hood= Summary Jason Todd was a street orphan until he met Batman after he had saved him from The Joker. Jason was trained by Batman and later became the second Robin, but he was beaten and tortured by the Joker, who sent Batman a video of the event and lied by telling him that Jason was dead. Batman fell into a deep depression over Jason's "death". Years later, Jason returned, sought revenge against Batman, and utilized advanced technology and resources that he had acquired by pooled resources from his enemies. He was able to develop high-tech equipment & trained a battalion of Soldiers. He even designed a high-tech "Batsuit" with capabilities as well as utilize lethal gadgetry and weapons during combat situations. Jason created the identity of the Arkham Knight, until his redemption and forgiveness at the hands of Batman. After he finally aided Batman against Scarecrow, Jason took up the title of the Red Hood, a name that was used by the Joker prior to his transformation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Jason Todd, Robin (formerly), The Arkham Knight (formerly), Red Hood Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 20s Classification: Vigilante, Military commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Master Marksman, Genius Intelligence, Master Tactician and Strategist, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (With "detective vision"), Preparation, Leadership, Charisma, Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1) and Illusion Creation (With Cloudburst tank and Fear Toxin), Homing Attack (With Cloudburst tank) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Equal to Batman and is one of the few people who can seriously match him. After his "death" Jason was trained by Deathstroke, he later gave himself an even more rigorous training regimen than Batman himself to become Batman's equal and even possibly surpass the Dark Knight. Can easily tear metal structures and break necks and easily defeated Black Mask and his men) | At least Small Building level '''(Arkham Knight's Cobra tank is more dangerous than the Batmobile), likely '''higher (The Cloudburst tank was used by Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight to cover all of Gotham with Fear Toxin) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Was shown to be fast enough to dodge the Batmobile’s riot suppressor rounds which move as fast as M134 Minigun bullets, and easily keep up with Batman in combat speed. Repeatedly dodged Black Mask's bullets from his Desert Eagles. His running speed is superior to Batman, and he can perform the same types of Fear Takedowns as him, where he can view bullets from the Heckler & Koch HK416 as incredibly slow). Subsonic (Uses grenade launchers) to Supersonic+ with firearms (Uses various assault rifles and anti-materiel rifles) | Subsonic with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Cloudburst tank's speed is comparable to the Batmobile although a little bit slower) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Equal to Batman. Capable of tossing grown men around and snapping small metal bars and lift a full-grown man over his head with one hand and throw him several meters) | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Equal to Batman. Can easily lift fully-grown men by the neck with just one arm. Could easily punch Batman hard enough to send him rolling a few meters across an entire room) | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Jason’s muscles and bones are much harder/denser than normal humans due to his training as the second Robin, extended beatings from the Joker for over a year, and his immense training after his “death”. Has shown feats of bodily resistance to the point that he took Batman’s full unrestrained attacks) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Heavy Cobra tanks like the Knight's are almost invulnerable from both penetration and explosive impact from the front and are only vulnerable from the rear) Stamina: Very high (Can still fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with various gadgets and weapons Standard Equipment: Handguns, Flashbang, Grapnel Gun, Zip-Kick, Arkham Knight armor (formerly), Cloudburst, Red Hood suit, Robin suit (formerly) Intelligence: Genius. Has deep knowledge in many subjects including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History, and English. Due to being heavily tutored by Bruce and further training after his ‘death’ his mind has been greatly enhanced through years of mental training. Like Batman, he has perfect recall, accelerated learning aptitude, eidetic memory, and photographic memory. Having trained under Deathstroke, Jason possesses immense skills in military-grade tactics, strategies, and protocols. He has the disciplined mind of a true military commander with the strategic mind of Deathstroke. His tactical skills are equal to that of Batman, and has outsmarted him on multiple occasions. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, though has repeatedly survived situations that would easily kill regular people. Trauma from his torture by the hands of the Joker during almost two years in Arkham Asylum, because of which he's developed an intense hatred for Batman, though he eventually overcomes this and saves him in the end. Can sometimes get arrogant and incredibly impatient Key: Base | Arkham Knight's Cobra tank ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Vigilantes Category:Antiheroes Category:Murderers Category:Tier 9 Category:Preparation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Warner Bros.